Tik Tok PreCure
Tik Tok PreCure is about three brave 14-year-old girls who acquire the Time Watches, and they transform into the Guardians of Time. The official phrase to transform is "Pretty Cure! Time Start!" The Pretty Cure's names are Cure Memory of the Past, Cure Prism of the Present and Cure Travel of the Future. Let's continue the story of the Tik Tok PreCure! Plot Father Time was a caring and kind man. He loved everyone in the universe. Everybody, including the bullies, softened when they met him. But one person disagreed with Father Time's reign. He was Father Time's brother, the evil Chronos. Chronos tried to capture the three Time Fairies, Clock, Tick and Numbers, but Father Time sent the three fairies away to find the three legendary PreCure to help fight Chronos. Clock met a young girl named Sakura Nakamura, Tick met a girl named Asami Yoshida, and Numbers met a girl named Michiko Tsukino, and together the three girls join forces to become Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure 'Sakura Nakamura / Cure Memory - '''The pink Cure and the lead Cure. Sakura is a happy-go-lucky girl and loves parties. She believes in love and compassion and will always remain loyal to her friends. She has magenta hair in twin tails and pink eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pink dress with black ballet shoes. Sakura is the second girl to discover that she was a chosen PreCure. As Cure Memory, Sakura's hair grows longer, changes to the colour hot pink and ties back into a long ponytail. She wears a pink dress and she wears the Time Emblem (a little black and white clock) on the left side of her chest and on her right wrist, she wears her Time Watch. She also wears white and pink boots that go to her knees. Her gloves are white with a pink heart that goes to her wrist. Her tiara is a pink headband with a pink heart on top of it. She is represented by hearts and the Past. Her intoduction is "The spirit of the Past, the greatest memory! Cure Memory!" '''Asami Yoshida / Cure Prism - '''The yellow Cure and the sportiest of the team. Asami is a kind and sporty girl and loves to care for animals. She believes in courage and integrity and everyone trusts her with their things. She has hazel-coloured hair in a bun and brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt with denim shorts. She wears orange sneakers. Asami is the final girl to discover that she was a chosen PreCure. As Cure Prism, her hair remains in a bun, but grows bigger and changes to the colour bright orange. She wears an yellow dress and she wears the Time Emblem (a little black and white clock) on the left side of her chest and on her right wrist, she wears her Time Watch. She also wears white and yellow boots that go to her ankles. Her gloves are white with a yellow diamond that goes to her wrist. Her tiara is a yellow pearl headband. She is represented by diamonds and the Present. Her introduction is "The spirit of the Present, the energetic courage! Cure Prism!" '''Michiko Tsukino / Cure Star - ' The blue Cure and the most intelligent of the team. Michiko is the Student Council President who is extremely smart. She is also a talented ballerina and singer. She believes in intelligence and kindness and everyone admires her. She has navy blue hair that tumbles down her shoulders and blue eyes. She wears very expensive clothing (most likely because her family is rich) that consists of a white and baby blue dress and baby blue high heels. She was actually the first girl to discover that she is a chosen PreCure. Nobody knew this, but she is also the daughter of the evil Chronos and she was the heir to the evil throne. As Cure Star, her hair turns into bright blue that ties itself into a long plait. She wears a blue dress and she wears the Time Emblem (a black and white clock) on her left side and her Time Watch on her right wrist. She also wears white and blue boots that go to her thigh. Her gloves are white with a blue spade that goes to her wrist. Her tiara is a forehead tiara like Milky Rose's. She is represented by spades and the Future. Her introduction is "The spirit of the Future, the beauty of knowledge! Cure Star!" '''Joan of Arc / Cure Armour - '''One of the legendary PreCure from the Past, in the year 1426. She was a brave girl and her fairy partner was named Knight. Joan led the French into war in her Pretty Cure form, Cure Armour. She does wear Armour in her Pretty Cure form and the Time Emblem, but she also wears a tiara like Cure Prism's, except white. Her gloves are white with a grey sword, and her boots are completely silver. Her hair grows into long ponytail with plaits similar to Cure Rhythm's hairstyle and is blonde. She is first seen in Episode 23, when Cure Memory, Cure Prism and Cure Travel have to use their Time Traveling skills to meet Pretty Cure from the past and hear their advice. Joan's advice was to never give up, no matter what people say. Her introduction is "The shining silver knight, Cure Armour!" '''Cleopatra / Cure Ra - '''One of the legendary PreCure from the Past, in the year 52 BC. She was a brave Egyptian queen and her fairy partner was called Aahmas. Cleopatra was originally from Greece, and she was good friends with Hippolyta, a Pretty Cure and an Amazon Queen. As Cure Ra, she wore a golden dress and the Time Emblem. She wore gloves that reached to her elbows with Horus the Younger's eye. Her boots were white and yellow. Her hair stays black and her hair grows to her hip in a special Egyptian hairstyle. Her tiara was the same as Cure Travel's, except gold. She is first seen in Episode 24, when the Pretty Cure had to use their Time Travelling skills to meet Pretty Cure from the past and hear their advice. Cleopatra's advice was that everyone had good in their hearts, even the people who evil, and the evil Shadow Zone are always going to be afraid of this. Her introduction is "The golden and shining sun, Cure Ra!" '''Hippolyta / Cure Myth - '''One of the legendary PreCure from the Past, in the year 63 BC. She was brave and skilled with all sorts of weapons, seeing as she is a daughter of Ares, Greek god of war, and her fairy partner was named Luna. She was an Amazon Queen, like her good friend, Cleopatra, a Pretty Cure and Egyptian Queen. As Cure Myth, she wore a red dress and the Time Emblem. She wore gloves that end a little bit lower than her shoulders with two crosses spears, the symbol of her father. Her boots are white and red. Her tiara is like Cure Memory's, except red. She wore her golden girdle along with it. She is first seen in Episode 25, when the Pretty Cure had to use their Time Travelling skills to meet Pretty Cure of the Past and hear their advice. Hippolyta's advice was that you should keep you friends close, but your enemies closer and that the only way to defeat an enemy was to befriend them. Her introduction is "The blood-thirsty battle cry, Cure Myth!" Villains '''Chronos - '''The main villain of the series. He was made from pure evil, while his brother Father Time was made from pure goodness. Chronos was jealous of how successful Father Time and his younger sister, Mother Nature, were. Chronos tried to destroy all of time, but Father Time made sure that her sent the Time Fairies, Clock, Tick and Numbers, away to find the legendary PreCure. He is secretly Michiko Tsukino's father. He is also the father of Harsh, Khione, Sora and Thetis. His human form is called Osamu Tsukino. He won't let any of his kids fight Michiko, as he believes she can still come around. '''Harsh - '''One of the four generals of the Shadow Zone, Harsh is extremely evil and can control lightning. He is the brother of Khione, Sora, Thetis and Michiko Tsukino. He is the son of Chronos. He also was the first evil person to fight a Pretty Cure, Cure Memory. His human form is called Takeshi Tsukino. '''Khione - '''One of the four generals of the Shadow Zone, Khione is cruel and extremely vain, and the sister of Thetis, Harsh, Sora, and Michiko Tsukino. She is the daughter of Chronos. She can control snow and ice. She was the second evil person to fight a Pretty Cure, Cure Prism. Her human form is called Nikusui Tsukino. '''Sora - '''One of the four generals of the Shadow Zone, Sora is mean and nasty, and he can control fire. He is the brother of Harsh, Khione, Thetis and Michiko Tsukino. He is the son of Chronos. He was the third evil person to fight a Pretty Cure, Cure Memory. His human form is Yoichi Tsukino. '''Thetis - '''One of the four generals of the Shadow Zone, Thetis is the most powerful of the four. She can control darkness. She is all generals mixed together and wants to become the heir instead of Michiko Tsukino. She is the sister of Harsh, Khione, Sora and Michiko as well as the daughter of Chronos. She fought all three Pretty Cures, even though she wasn't allowed to fight Cure Star. Her human form is Hotaru Tsukino. '''Yami - '''The series' main monster. It is created when a child of Chronos looks inside the Heart Clock of a person, and when there's just enough darkness and fear, the child summons a cloud of darkness and points it straight at the victim, while shouting, "Come on out, Yami, and unleash your evil!" The fog flies quickly over to the victim and covers it, and the Heart Clock comes out, thus changing into a Yami. Items & Weapons Weapons '''Past Maracas - '''A special attack weapon used by Cure Memory to perform ''Past Memory Tornado. ''Cure Memory shakes it around until a tornado appears, then she must shout "Pretty Cure! Past Memory Tornado!" The Yami trapped in the tornado is soon purified. '''Present Tambourine - '''A special attack weapon used by Cure Prism to perform ''Present Prism Shoot. ''Cure Prism must tap it on her hand, then her hip, then her hand again three times, down, middle and above her head. Flames then appear around Cure Prism, then she must shout "Pretty Cure! Present Prism Shoot!" The Yami covered with flames is soon purified. '''Future Sceptre - '''A special attack weapon used by Cure Star to perform ''Future Star Attack. ''Cure Star closes her right fist and places that on top of her left hand, then her Future Sceptre is pulled out, then Cure Star must spin it around until many stars appear, then she stops spinning the sceptre, then shouts "Pretty Cure! Future Star Attack!" Then all the stars fly towards the Yami, then it is purified. Items '''Time Watches - '''The official transformation item. The Pretty Cure must click the button and turn the hour hand three times, representing the Past, Present and Future. Then they must shout "Pretty Cure! Time Start!" Then the PreCure start their transformations. It also tells the time. '''Crescent Staff - '''The staff of Father Time. It is also the pieces of the staff the PreCure are looking for. Category:HanasakiTsubomi997